In young skin, the collagen just beneath the surface of the skin forms an organised lattice with good elasticity and flexibility. As women go through menopause and men age, both experience increased skin wrinkling and decreased skin thickness. During aging, the collagen changes its structure impacting negatively on the cosmetic appearance of the skin. The change in collagen may also be accelerated by prolonged exposure to the sun's UV rays. Billions of pounds are spent annually on the cosmetic industry and it is estimated that the average woman spends around £800 per annum on skin care products and cosmetics.
It is known from the prior art to use chemical peels or cosmetic preparations, typically in the form of creams, to prevent or mitigate wrinkles and as anti-aging agents. Such preparations may contain synthetic or naturally occurring plant and/or animal products. The compositions are applied topically and usually on a regular basis in order to maximise their effects. However, there is limited evidence that even persistent use of such compositions alleviate the visible signs of aging.
As an alternative to cosmetic preparations and surgical facelifts, it is known to use a source of low-level electromagnetic radiation to achieve photochemical responses in the skin, commonly referred to as biostimulation. Biostimulation depends upon the concept of enhanced replication and synthesis, which results in increased collagen production, increased fibroblast stimulation or increased DNA synthesis. The light energy is absorbed in cytochromes and porphyrins within cell mitochondria and cell membranes producing a small amount of singlet oxygen. Typically, patients require four to six sessions for acute conditions and six to eight treatments for chronic conditions. This type of treatment is both prolonged and expensive.
Since the 1990s, lasers have been used for skin resurfacing and wrinkle removal. Wrinkle removal is an aggressive technique where tissue is removed layer-by-layer, invading the dermis and effectively inducing second-degree burn. Heat is deposited in the dermis shrinking the collagen and tightening the skin. The laser induces denaturing of the collagen in the dermis and the formation of cross-links, which result in a tightening effect stretching the skin, thus reducing or removing the wrinkles. This process is referred to a thermolysis and thermal heating of tissues is a prerequisite for the therapy, it is thought that the thermal threshold for thermolysis is about 70° C. However, the problem with traditional laser treatment is that the patient may suffer burns and so have a weeping skin, scabs and redness for many weeks post treatment. In addition a high incidence of hyperpigmentation has been reported following CO2 laser wrinkle removal treatment.
There is therefore a need for an alternative, effective and safe method of reducing or alleviating or removing or diminishing wrinkles or fine lines, rejuvenating skin, retarding the signs of aging and improving skin elasticity, tone and appearance and for generally beautifying skin.